


Everything

by 404UnknownUser



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Except its Nate Pining for once, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404UnknownUser/pseuds/404UnknownUser
Summary: They had no idea. Even beyond what it translated to, what it meant for Adam to have said those words to anyone, let alone a human like them. They had no idea how easy it would be to lie, to tell them that it was little more than ancient gibberish caused by whatever cocktail of drugs they’d used to keep him under.What if “tu omnia” happened in the LT route, with a detective who doesn’t know languages and had to go to Nate for a translation?Unnamed, Gender Neutral Detective.
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Detective/Adam du Mortain, Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Everything

_Tu Omnia_

Two words, one if you discounted the pronoun, three when translated into modern English. Two words spoken by countless others before, yet from the detective’s lips they sounded like a prayer - Or they did until Nate realized where they weren’t being said to him, simply repeated.

When the detective approached him, he had just returned from checking up on Sanja, unable to see his oldest friend in that kind of condition. Or perhaps that was just the excuse he made so he wouldn’t have to see ~~his~~ \- _the_ detective’s face contorted with worry, and something else that looked painfully familiar, for another - best friend or otherwise. He’d managed a smile, tense as it may have been around the edges, and asked what was on their mind.

“It’s nothing just-” they seemed to hesitate, debating on something in their head before making up their mind. “Would you be able to translate something, even if I wasn’t sure what language it’s in?”

An odd question, but then, were there any ‘normal’ questions anymore? Least of all for a human who not only found out that the imaginary monsters meant to scare them were real, but that those monsters would be actively hunting them for their blood. Besides, he’d been looking for an excuse to talk to them, really talk to them about what he hoped was going on between them.“Well, I can certainly try. What is it?”

_“Tu omnia?”_

They glossed the words together and their pronunciation was off, but that didn’t stop those two little words from sending any thoughts of what they could be off the nearest mental cliff. He didn’t know what he was expecting - Estonian perhaps, given their recent interactions with Falk, maybe even Greek if Mason had yelled something during their fight with the Trappers - but certainly not _that_. He forced his expression back into place and hoped to whatever god there was that they didn’t notice how long it took him to recover.

“I-” He cleared his throat to cover the voice crack before continuing. “Forgive me, but where did you hear that?” 

He says it like there isn’t only one person who even _spoke_ Latin outside of himself, the very man who happened to be laid up in the room the detective had just left. He knew, and knowing was the only thing that stopped him from visibly wincing when they responded. “Adam said it as I was leaving. He seemed pretty out of it so I didn’t get the chance to ask what he’d meant.”  
  
They had no idea. Even beyond what it translated to, what it _meant_ for Adam to have said those words to _anyone_ , let alone a human like them. They had no idea how easy it would be to lie, to tell them that it was little more than ancient gibberish caused by whatever cocktail of drugs they’d used to keep him under.

Instead he smiled, tense and brittle, and hoped that they were too exhausted to notice the tightness in his voice when he responded. “I’m afraid I’m a bit out of it at the moment. My mind seems to be elsewhere tonight - I can’t quite get it to come to me.”  
  
A feeble excuse, but one they seemed willing to accept given the events of the past 24 hours. “Please, don’t worry about it. You’re the one who’s best friend is confined to that bed, I could have timed things a bit better.” Their expression turned sheepish, and he placed a hand on their shoulder - to comfort them or ground himself he’s not sure.

“It’s perfectly fine, detective.” Did they wince at his use of their title? He couldn’t tell. “We’ve all had a long night and even vampires need their rest from time to time. Tell you what: I’ll look into it once we’ve both rested up, and see if I can’t have an answer for you come morning.”  
  
He had the answers then, but couldn’t bring himself to speak them. Not yet. He vaguely registered their nod and quiet thanks before he bid them good night with one last squeeze to their shoulder. He had a lot to think about, more than he could go through before morning came.

But if there’s one thing he knew, it’s that Adam was right. He couldn’t help but think it himself as he watched the detective disappear around the corner.

_You are everything._

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the Wayhaven tag, and it is going to be the first of *many*
> 
> As always, comments, critiques, and kudos are always welcome and enjoyed!
> 
> Check out my tumblr: @mumblingsatmidnight 
> 
> Buy me a Ko-Fi or check out commission details at: https://ko-fi.com/ashesanddust


End file.
